Esencia
by Schala S
Summary: ¡Precuela de Doble Vida! Marron, frágil e inocente, con la apariencia angelical que tanto odia pero que tanto la representa. ¿Acaso su imagen simboliza su verdadero ser? ¿Sabe quién es realmente? Trunks x Marron


**_Comentario de la Autora:_**

_Siempre fui MUY fanática de Trunks y Maron como pareja, de hecho ellos me gustaron desde antes que Trunks con Pan, ya que a pesar de que a veces la idea de juntar al hijo de Vegeta con la nieta de Gokuh se me hacía mas que tentadora, la diferencia de edad solía darme demasiado miedo... (era una niña XD)._

_Aprovechando la pequeña colaboración de Maron y mención de cierto acercamiento entre ella y Trunks en "Doble Vida" (mi fic mas largo, los invito a leerlo si no lo hicieron XD) decidí aprovechar y hacer un oneshot que sirviera de precuela/spinoff/nosecomodefinirloayudaaaa, como para ahondar un poco en ese asunto._

_Aunque no creo que sea difícil entender el fic sin haber leído DV, pero tal vez un par de cosas queden flotando, o tal vez no, no se decirles o.o (?). _

_En fin, les cuento que este fic está ubicado en el año 796 de la cronología dragonbolera, esto quiere decir que Trunks tiene 30 y Maron 25, por lo tanto la acción sucede dos años después de GT y dos años en el pasado de lo que es DV._

_Aclaradas todas esas cosas, doy paso al fic XD_

**ESENCIA**

* * *

_"Esencia... Aquello que constituye la naturaleza de las cosas, lo permanente e invariable de ellas...". _

* * *

- Lista!- Se miró al espejo, feliz al verse bonita a si misma, sonriéndole a esa igual a ella, la que la miraba y sentía lo mismo.

Llevaba una camisa blanca entallada y sin mangas, junto con una falda de Jean oscuro bastante corta, que mostraba sus blanquísimas piernas. Unas botas de taco fino de cuero negras terminaban aquel simple pero sensual atuendo, el cual era complementado con un collar y aretes planteados, un anillo en su dedo índice izquierdo que su padre le había regalado hacía muchos años, y una pulsera de simple diseño en su mano derecha. Y su cabello... Rubio y largo, algo ondulado, estaba suelto, como una salvaje ola dorada que le daba su toque particular, junto a un maquillaje facial muy leve.

Maron siempre había admirado la belleza infinita de Nro 18, su madre. De niña siempre solía mirarla con admiración, sin cansarse de hacerlo ni por un minuto... Que perfecta era esa mujer! Deseó ser como ella de grande y, aunque según su forma de verlo no era ni la mitad de bonita que ella, podía ver rasgos de su madre en su rostro, en su piel y su cuerpo...

Aquello le daba alegría, aunque internamente no la consolaba del todo.

Creció viendo el amor entre sus padres, casi sumergida en aquel cuento de hadas en el que ellos vivían, y en el que ella misma vivía. Aquella bola de cristal donde sus padres la mantenían protegida la había convertido en una joven inocente e incluso ingenua, sensible y adorable, que prácticamente no conocía la maldad.

Pura, esa era la palabra.

Tantos viajes, risas, compras y demás con sus padres la habían mantenido alejada de la crueldad de los seres humanos, lo cual, por un lado, podía verse positivo el haberle evitado tanta crueldad a su persona, pero, por el otro, muchas veces es necesario caerse para volverse a levantar, y Maron se había quedado atrás, sin caída alguna...

Al ir a la universidad de Satán City de más grande, empezó a ver la crueldad, la conoció y por supuesto no le gustó ni un poco. Allí no estaban sus padres para protegerla, y la cachetada dolió demasiado.

Fueron muchas las lágrimas por no sentirse parte de "la mayoría", de que se burlaran de ella, tanto por su apariencia de niña como de su inocencia nata, y de a poco la joven comenzó a endurecerse, a volverse de hierro.

De niña y tampoco de adolescente comprendió completamente aquellas cosas de sus compañeros, pero al ser grande y tener que independizarse y convertirse en adulta el cambio urgía, era irremediablemente necesario.

Esto le llevaría años y años de pasarla mal con la gente que la prejuzgaba por aquella apariencia angelical, sin ver los buenos sentimientos que podía haber en su interior.

Y todo eso la terminó volviendo alguien completamente diferente, casi renegada de la apariencia que daba.

No enojada con sus padres, porque los amaba y jamás hicieron algo con mala intención sino con una muy buena, pero ese carácter de su madre que no había heredado era un ideal que la muchacha veía inalcanzable.

"Mama es tan... Cómo definirla? Fuerte, orgullosa, casi de hielo, pero en el fondo tiene el corazón más enorme... Mama... como me gustaría ser como tú!!". Pensó mientras continuaba mirándose al espejo, en aquella casa a donde se había mudado hacía un año atrás, como paso final del alejamiento de aquella sobreprotección.

- Los amo, pero debo vivir mis propias aventuras...- Suspiró mirando el cuadro de ella y sus padres, Krilin y Nro 18, colgando en la pared.

Seguía pareciendo angelical, con aquella piel blanca como la nieve, los ojos celestísimos, el cabello largo y hermoso, y aquel cuerpo que no estaba súper desarrollado pero si era hermoso a su manera, sin grandes caderas ni grandes pechos de esos que busca el hombre promedio, pero Maron sabía que lo esencial era lo que tenía en su corazón, su persona en si, y no aquella imagen que el espejo reflejaba.

Miró el reloj que tenía de pulsera en su muñeca, y éste le dijo que eran las 21:03.

"Ya es tiempo de que lleguen, chicos!".

Maron seguía siendo dulce, si, pero era realista y fresca, hacía bromas con frecuencia que podrían incomodar a cualquiera, y era feliz al lado de la poca gente que sabía entenderla, que sabía ver mas allá de su apariencia delicada y tierna, mas allá de la muñeca de porcelana. Quienes podían entender que por mas que en apariencia pareciera una adorable muñeca, no era perfecta, ni ingenua, ni mucho menos estúpida.

"Ya no permitiré que me pisoteen...".

Y dentro de ese grupo reducido se encontraban Trunks y Goten, los saiyans que tanto adoraba. Los conocía desde que tenía uso de razón, siendo como sus primos, quienes siempre la cuidaron y protegieron, desde tiempos en que ella estaba en la primaria y ellos en la secundaria, cuando alguien la molestaba y ellos la defendían con uñas y dientes.

"Jeje, creo que ellos también me sobreprotegieron después de todo!".

Se recordó de niña, en algún rincón de esa enorme secundaria a la que asistía en Satán City, y recordó como ellos solían aparecer de la nada a su alrededor luego de escaparse de alguna clase, y quedarse con ella por lo menos un ratito...

Trunks en realidad estudiaba en una prestigiosa escuela de la Capital del Oeste, pero terminó por convencer a su madre para que le deje ir a la secundaria con Goten, aunque fueran a años distintos. Y así se cambió a donde ella y el Son asistían cuando ella apenas estaba empezando la primaria.

Aquello le dio mucha felicidad! Quería mucho a sus "primitos", que nunca se quejaban de jugar con ella aunque fuera una niña y mas pequeña que ellos, cosa que años después valoraría aún más al ver como maltrataban a las pobres Bra y Pan.

Se llevó de maravilla con ellos toda su vida, haciéndole pensar a veces que ya desde pequeña que aquella esencia que ahora sentía tan fuerte y latente estaba empezando a salir, aunque fuera de a ratos, ya que jugar con dos niños mayores que ella dejando de lado las muñecas, corriendo, saltando, raspándose y cayéndose la hacían sentir plena, así como se sentía ahora.

"Ahora siento que, por mas que tenga esta apariencia que me acompaña por mas que no quiera, soy quien quiero ser... Sin importarme que piensen que soy atolondrada y fiestera, escandalosa y desubicada... Así soy yo, y no me importa lo que piensen los otros! Pase demasiado tiempo pensando en los otros y no pensando en mi...".

El timbre sonó y sonrió ampliamente.

"Al fin llegaron!".

Bajó a abrirles, y dentro del pequeño ascensor de aquel edificio hizo cuentas mentales de hacía cuánto no los veía.

"Creo que ya son como 2 meses, o algo así...".

Nunca fue de verlos demasiado, pero esa relación medio "distanciada" le encantaba. Los veía de tanto en tanto, pero se divertían demasiado los tres juntos! Como si no hubiera pasado ni medio día de estar separados.

No quería perder aquello nunca jamás...

Ni quería que algo cambiara, quería que todo se quedara como estaba entre ella y ellos...

- Hola!- Les abrió la gran puerta de vidrio y acero que daba a la calle, la entrada principal del edificio, y detrás de ésta aparecieron Trunks y Goten, guapos como de costumbre, sonriéndole ambos con mucha alegría.

- Marooooonn!!- Goten la abrazó fuertemente.- Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos!! Cómo va?!- Se soltó del Son con torpeza y entre risas, observando su vestimenta de reojo, la cual estaba compuesta de un Jean azul oscuro, una camisa blanca de mangas largas y con líneas azules, que por encima tenia una chaqueta negra, aquel estilo medio raro que a Goten le quedaba bien, mezcla de casual y elegante.

- Hola, diseñador! Te ves bien!- Lo golpeó cariñosamente en el brazo (y haciendo alusión a la carrera que el Son seguía), como ella siempre solía hacer con ambos, y él la miró con enfado.

- Eso duele!

- Jaja! Mira si va a dolerte!! No eras saiyan?!- Lo miró de forma burlona.

- Es que Goten ya ni entrena, por eso está tan debilucho...- Y Trunks se metió en la conversación.

- OIGAN! Por qué siempre la cosa es contra mi?!- Goten los miró a ambos con mucho resentimiento.

- Porque es divertido ver como te enojas!- Dijo ella, y luego se abrazó con Trunks, sin darle importancia a la cara de pocos amigos del Son.- Te extrañe...- Le dijo ella, con mucha dulzura. Lo miró rápidamente, siempre impecable con un traje negro y sin corbata, sofisticado y galán, ese era el Trunks que hacía morir a millones de mujeres.

- Yo a ti, linda...- Con Trunks tal vez tenía una relación un poco mas adorable (aunque no siempre), con Goten era mas eso de "amor - odio", pero con el hijo de Vegeta no era así, de hecho en brazos de él era en uno de los lugares donde mas contenida se sentía.

- Bueno, ya! Vamos a subir?!- Goten casi pareció celoso de la escena.

- Sip! Vamos, compré cerveza!!- Y, luego de cerrar la puerta principal, se dirigió con ambos al ascensor.

- Ahora recuerdo por qué te quiero... jijiji.- Y Goten la abrazó.

- Interesado!

Y rieron hasta llegar al apartamento de la rubia.

-- **dos horas después** --

- Ahh! Dime que tieness una mas!- Goten, algo mareado (aunque él no quería admitirlo), pidió por otra cerveza, la cual Maron le alcanzó al instante.

Después de traerla y dejarla frente a la mesa ratona que había frente a ellos, encendió un cigarrillo que tomó delicadamente del paquete que se encontraba al lado de su vaso a medio llenar.

- Me darías uno? Ya no tengo... Luego te compro, si?- Pidió Trunks con amabilidad, después de darle un buen sorbo a su propio vaso.

- Claro!- Le ofreció uno y él lo tomó, encendiéndolo con su mechero luego.

- No consigo tomar mi cerveza sin un cigarro!- Bromeó largando el humo por la boca.

- Si, es cierto! Ja!- Asintió ella, observando luego a Goten.- Tú no fumas?

- Nooo! Me da mucho asssco esa porquería! Apenass estoy aguantando que me fumen al lado y quieresss que fume?!

- Borracho.- Dijeron tanto ella como Trunks al unísono, al ver como Goten apenas podía articular con éxito las palabras que decía.

- Oigan, bastaaa!- A pesar de las quejas del Son, los otros dos siguieron mirando la película que Maron había puesto al rato de llegar ellos, sin darle mucha importancia.

- Crees que deberíamos ir yendo a Thirteen?- Preguntó Trunks refiriéndose al club nocturno al que irían a bailar aquel sábado en la noche.

- Mh...- Miró la hora, siendo pasadas las 23 hs.- Si, podríamos ir yendo!

- Ok! Ya era hora, siii!- Goten se paró como pudo.- Voy al baño, y vamoss bajandoo!- Se fue algo tambaleante.

- Este Goten no cambia más...- Dijo la rubia por debajo.

- Aún no supera lo de Pares.- Trunks adoptó un semblante serio.

- Lo imaginé... Aunque ya pasaron 3 meses! Espero no le dure mucho más, no sería bueno para él...

- Y no, pero si él no se da cuenta...

Se quedaron en inexplicable silencio por unos segundos, cuando ella pensó en romper el hielo, sin pensar que él le ganaría de mano.

- Y qué pasó con el tal Kirk?- Preguntó con algo de timidez el chico de cabello lila.

- Pues...- Kirk, su ex novio, aquel que la había engañado hacía poco menos de un mes.- Ya pasó. Fue un poco difícil, pero tampoco habíamos estado mucho juntos, no vale la pena seguir pensando en un chico con el que estuve solo dos meses.

Sabía que no era tan simple como decía... Pero ya no quería parecer frágil! Ya no más!

- -Entiendo...- Contestó su amigo.- Además es mejor que sucediera en aquel momento y no mucho después.

- Es verdad...- Y justo volvió Goten, no dejando que sigan hablando de aquello.

- Animo, si?- Le susurró el heredero de Capsule Corp antes de retirarse del apartamento.

- Gracias...- Ella le sonrió con dulzura, y finalmente abandonaron el lugar.

* * *

Pasaron tranquilamente y sin hacer fila (la ventaja de salir con el joven presidente de la Capsule Corp), entrando finalmente a Thirteen. El lugar era inmenso, Maron se sorprendió al verlo, ya que nunca había ido a pesar de no quedar muy lejos de su casa.

- Por qué nunca vine?!- Preguntó al aire, incrédula, luego de que entraran y se quedaran a un lado de la barra, sin ir aún a la pista de baile.

El ambiente era justo el que le gustaba: Mucha gente bailando, tomando, risas, besos, música electrónica que al cabo de un rato le paraba los pelos a cualquiera, menos a ella...

- Debes salir mas con nosotros, niñaa!- Goten salió de la nada, y la abrazó.- Cuantas chicas lindaaas! Como tú! Ahora eres mía!- Y la abrazó mas fuerte...

- Goten, me lastimas!!- Y su salvador apareció. Trunks tironeó a Goten de la chaqueta, sacándolo de encima de la rubia.

- Vete, niño. Mira aquella morena!- Y lo empujó hacia una morena que miraba bastante interesada al Son.- Mejor que deje de llorar por Pares y empiece a buscar a otra, no?- Le dijo a Maron luego, guiñándole el ojo con una sonrisa.

- Es cierto!- Respondió ella ante eso.

- Y tú también deberías distraerte.- Dijo, poniéndose serio.

- Trunks, yo...- Se sonrojó al saber a qué se refería. "No quiero que se preocupe por mi...".

- No eres de piedra y eso lo se bien! No trates de ocultar tu tristeza, no te avergüences de ella! Y empieza a superar lo de ese idiota de Kirk...

- Tienes razón, pero es que...!

- Nada.- Y la abrazó.- Tomemos algo, si? Quieres una cerveza?

- Bueno...- Y comenzó a reírse divertida.- Pero si prometes bailar conmigo luego!

- Emm... Maron, no seas mala, bailo pésimo!- La miró con ojos llorosos.

- Eso no lo sabré hasta verte! Nunca te vi bailar...- Lo cual era cierto. Siempre era de bailar con Goten, Trunks siempre había sido el serio del grupo en sus salidas...

- Bueno, bueno...- Aceptó el saiyan a la vez que se sonrojaba.- Pero vamos a tomar la cerveza!

Lo tomó del brazo y fueron hacia la barra.

"Hoy está de buen humor... No siempre es así". Pensó la joven después de observar a su amigo por unos instantes.

"Se preocupa mucho por mi y por Goten...".

"Aunque siento como si me sobreprotegiera... Así como todos lo hacen...".

"Desearía demostrarle que no soy tonta... En apariencia seré tierna, pero no soy una tonta... Ya no soy mas esa tonta que se deja engañar... Ya no dejaré que me engañen!!".

- Toma, aquí tienes.- Trunks justo le pasó una botellita de cerveza, de su marca favorita.

- Gracias!- Y ambos brindaron, ya que él también se había comprado una.

- Recuerda nuestra promesa...- Dijo seductoramente luego de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

- Jamás las olvido...- Y él le siguió el juego, hablándole en voz baja y en un tono muy incitador.

A veces le parecía una locura que todas las mujeres quisieran a Trunks, ella lo veía tan sencillo, tan tranquilo...

Aunque si era guapo, MUY guapo... Pero verlo como hombre era algo que le costaba mucho. Conocerlo desde niño cuando solía ser travieso y endemoniado no ayudaba a verlo como un "príncipe azul"...

Luego de un rato de conversación trivial, la primer botella de ambos se acabó más rápido de lo normal.

- Ya!- Dijo la joven, dando el último sorbo.- Ahora a bailar!- Tironeó del brazo de su amigo, pero fue imposible moverlo de donde estaba parado.

- No, una no es suficiente! Necesito otra!- Y se dirigió a la barra de nuevo.- Quieres?

- Emmm... Solo una mas!

Y momentos después ahí estaba otra botella para ella.

- Y Goten??- Preguntó luego de comenzar a beber de nuevo.

- La está pasando bien, déjalo...- Y Trunks señaló hacia un costado de la pista, donde pudo ver a Goten en un beso furioso y apasionado con la morena de momentos antes.

- Wow... Siempre pensé que Goten besa muy bien.

- Eh?!- Trunks se sorprendió ante aquella acotación.

- Siii! Se lo ve muy apasionado!

- Yo soy mejor que él.- Y la miró algo ofendido.

- Pues eso no lo se! No se como seas cuando sales solo con Goten, pero cuando salen conmigo nunca coqueteas con chicas! Es raro!!- Dijo la rubia a la vez que, lentamente, empezaba a sentir el alcohol en su cabeza, mareándola irremediablemente.- Nunca te vi besando a nadie...

- Es que...- Trunks se puso algo nervioso, despeinándose mientras parecía tratar de encontrar la respuesta ideal.

- Qué? Qué es?!- Y lo golpeó en el brazo, entre risas. Seguía mareándose a la vez que seguía tomando. Entre lo que estaba tomando dentro del club y lo que había tomado en su casa, se le empezaba a ir todo de las manos...

- Es que... No se! No me gusta hacer esas cosas frente a ti!- Y lo dijo.

- Trunks...- Maron se puso seria.- Y por qué no?- Intentó entender, pero no pudo.

- Siento que te ofendo...

- No es así! Qué mas puedo querer yo que tú y Goten sea ustedes mismos conmigo!- Y el alcohol pronunció mas aún la tristeza y cólera que le generaba aquello, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

- Maron, es que...- Trunks quiso explicar, pero ella no lo dejó.

- ENTIENDE QUE NO SOY UN ANGEL!- Un par de personas voltearon ante aquel grito, aquel que la música no logró tapar de ninguna forma.

- Maron...- Intentó él calmarla, visiblemente apenado.

- NO LO SOY!

- Lo se, lo se! Se que no lo eres! Es solo que me cuesta acostumbrarme, aunque pasen los años y todo, de alguna forma sigo viéndote como la niña adorable que solías ser...

Y si esa era su verdadera esencia? Y si la fachada era la nueva Maron que era independiente y de hierro?

- Ya no quiero que me vean así... Ya no quiero que me prejuzguen.- Trunks la abrazó mientras ella balbuceaba entre lágrimas.- No quiero que me subestimen, entiendes?!- Y lo abrazó bien fuerte.- NO QUIERO!

Pasó un rato y el silencio entre ambos predominó, solo se escuchaba a la gente, a la música, nada de él, nada de ella...

- Ven, vamos! Ven conmigo...- Ambos terminaron sus botellitas de cerveza (a las que ya no les quedaba mucho), y él la llevó hacia el baño de mujeres.

- Entra, límpiate las lágrimas, y bailamos, si?- Le sonrió con dulzura.- Quiero que la pases bien... No quiero que llores por mis estupideces!

- Trunks...- Lo miró apenada, como una niña.

Y de pronto, una dulce caricia en el rostro.

Cuántas veces él la había acariciado?

Sería el alcohol?

O era algo que había en él?

Pero por alguna razón no específica, Maron sintió escalofríos ante aquella mirada. Ante aquella caricia.

Se sonrojó sin comprender del todo, y se metió en el baño con rapidez.

"Trunks..." suspiró su mente mientras se miraba al espejo. El mareo era muy fuerte. "Llego a tomar una botella más, y terminaré inconsciente...".

Luego de unos momentos salió.

Salió y él no estaba ahí.

- Dónde...?- Comenzó a preguntarse con cierta angustia incomprensible, cuando alguien la abrazó por detrás.- Lista para bailar?

- Trunks?- Volteó y si, era él.- Dónde estabas?!- Sin darse cuenta su voz sonó preocupada.

- Solo fui al baño! Vamos a la pista?!- Rió brevemente al notar que Trunks tampoco estaba en sus cabales.

- Buenoo!- Y se tomaron de la mano como dos niños, sumergiéndose en la marea de gente.

Y comenzaron a moverse junto con la música dance, y enorme fue su sorpresa al verlo bailar...

"Y este es el Trunks que baila pésimo?!". Le pareció muy sexy la forma de moverse del saiyan, casi cayendo en una hipnosis al mirarlo fijamente y sin prácticamente parpadear.

- Baila! No íbamos a bailar?!- Exclamó él justo en el momento en el cual Maron se dio cuenta de que se había quedado quietita mirándolo. Ahí mismo la atrajo contra él, y Maron sintió el cuerpo caliente, sintió como se movía, y el mareo empezó a hacerse demasiado notorio.

"Creo que bebí demasiado... Pero por alguna razón no soporto sentirlo tan cerca!". Trató de separarse pero él no la dejó.

- Trunks, estoy mareada!

- Yo también!- Y la abrazó mas fuerte, dando algunas vueltas por la pista.

- Bastaaaa!- Le suplicó entre risas incomprensibles.

- Nooo!- Y él también reía! Reía como no recordaba haberlo escuchado reír.

Y finalmente se detuvieron. Trunks volvió a mirarla como cuando la acompañó a la puerta del baño, solo que esta vez no solo la acarició con una mano sino que con las dos.

- Perdóname...- Le susurró con una sonrisa.- Odio que me prejuzguen, y yo solo te he prejuzgado...

- Trunks...- Casi sentía que se desmayaba, todo eso era demasiado!

- Si... A lo mejor debo empezar a verte como la mujer que eres... Cuándo dejaste de ser la adorable niña?- Seguían dando vueltas en la pista, y el saiyan no la soltaba de ninguna forma!

"Basta, por favor...". Suplicó mentalmente.

- Cuando me di cuenta de que no había vivido tanto como hubiera querido...

- Eh?- Ante eso, Trunks parpadeó sin comprender.

No entendió bien por qué había dicho tal cosa... No hablaba mucho de aquellas cosas con nadie, era como su propio misterio, su asunto íntimamente personal.

Y él siguió mirándola...

- Basta...- El mareo ya no pudo ser tolerado por la rubia, tomándose la cabeza con sus manos.- Necesito aire, por favor...

- Si!- Y él la tomó del brazo, llevándola para afuera con urgencia y mas que preocupado, según notó en su rostro al verlo por última vez antes de dejar el lugar.

Una vez afuera, caminaron por un rato para alejarse del tumulto de gente. Ella caminaba casi arrastrada por Trunks, mientras respiraba profundamente. "Bebí demasiado, maldita sea...".

- Y qué hacemos con Goten?- Susurró casi sin pensar.

- Es adulto, no te preocupes... Se las arreglará solo.- La tranquilizó el saiyan.- Además interrumpirlo ahora sería de malos amigos, no crees?- Volteó a guiñarle el ojo, y ella rió.- Caminamos a tu casa, quieres? Así te despabilas, y así me despabilo yo también de paso...

- Bueno...- Respiró hondo y empezó la caminata.

Según recordaba, Thirteen quedaba a unas 15 o 20 manzanas de su casa. No era muchísimo pero era un camino que no hacía con frecuencia, teniendo un hermoso auto último modelo que su madre le había regalado hacía algunos meses.

- No se que me pasó...- Dijo.- Tomé mas de la cuenta, no suelo hacer eso...- Se sintió mal de hablar en un tono tan tímido, pero realmente se sentía avergonzada por sobre todo.

- Pues Goten siempre toma cuando está triste, o angustiado, por más que para todos parezca que está perfectamente bien.- Explicó Trunks.- Tal vez a ti te pasa algo parecido...

En el clavo.

- Puede ser...

- Estoy mareado pero no borracho.- Le dijo él luego.- Puedo hablar seriamente...- Se puso a su nivel para caminar, sin ir más frente a ella sino a su lado.- Por qué, Maron?

Seguía tironeándola de la mano, ella no tenía energías... Tampoco estaba borracha, si mareada. Tristeza y alcohol no era el cóctel más productivo que existía, ni mucho menos...

- A qué te refieres?- Miró al suelo, sin animarse al contacto visual.

- Por qué te empeñas tanto en esconder lo que sientes?- Su rostro lucía intrigadísimo, y ella casi palideció ante la pregunta.

- Es que...- No supo que responder. Acaso había respuesta?

- Sabes?- Trunks puso una cara que parecía mostrar nostalgia, pero no supo descifrarlo del todo.- Siempre he pensado que uno no debe guardarse las cosas... Es contraproducente!

- Trunks...- Notó tristeza. Si! Era tristeza!

- Tener un padre que se guarda todo me lo enseñó muy bien...

Se sorprendió un tanto ante tal referencia repentina.

- Pero Vegeta cambió mucho con los años, o no?

- Si... Pero mas con mi madre y Bra, conmigo no del todo... Siempre me ha dado rabia eso... Se guarda las cosas con respecto a mí, nunca me dice nada más que retos, más que exigencias... Si me ha dicho cosas positivas alguna que otra vez... Pero no lo suficiente... A veces desearía que deje de guardarse sus sentimientos hacia mi, que se que los tiene! Pero desearía que me los recuerde mas seguido... Crees que es mucho pedir?

Trunks nunca le había hablado de algo tan íntimo, y se sintió feliz de que se exprese con ella.

- No... No es mucho pedir.- Aclaró su garganta y abrió su corazón.- Pero entiende... No todos somos iguales, la esencia de Vegeta es la del hombre duro y reservado, orgulloso y fuerte, que por mas que no lo diga, siente lo que hace, siente el haber salvado a sus seres queridos de los enemigos que quisieron meterse con ellos... Tal vez esa es su forma de demostrar, de sacar para afuera! Es la forma que le sale, y tienes que valorarlo como es...

- Lo se...- Sonrió con pena.- Perdón por saltar con esto...

- A lo mejor tú también tomas cuando estás triste...

- Es posible.- Y rió brevemente, mientras no dejaban de caminar.- Aunque no creo que sea exactamente por eso...

Y una enorme consternación se reflejó en el rostro de su amigo, casi logrando paralizarla.

"Y yo que pensé que hoy estaba de buen humor... Como engañan las apariencias...".

- Trunks, tú...?

- Pero ya no estés mal! Ese Kirk era un imbécil si te lastimó a TI con lo excelente que eres, él se lo perdió! Es él quien debería llorar por ti, y no tú por él!

"Me cambió el tema...".

- Tú cuál crees que sea mi esencia?

Trunks se paró en seco en medio de la calle.- Tu esencia?

- Si...

"Necesito que alguien me lo diga! A lo mejor sería hora de que despierte a la realidad...".

Quedó uno frente al otro, mirándose fijamente.

- Esa pregunta es demasiado difícil.- Le contestó con franqueza.- Ni siquiera se cual es la mía...

- Tu esencia?- Maron pensó un instante.- Yo creo que eres una persona muy centrada.

- Jaja, de verdad que las apariencias engañan...- Y siguió caminando.

La rubia se quedó parada mirándolo por un momento, sin poder reaccionar.

"Qué me quiso decir?".

- Trunks, espera!- Lo alcanzó y él volvió a tomarla de la mano.

- Y entonces, por qué?- Volvió a preguntarle el saiyan.

- Por qué guardo lo que siento?

- Si.

- Porque...- Suspiró "Solo di lo que sientes...".- No me gusta mostrarme débil.

- Eh?- Trunks la miró sorprendido.- Y eso por qué?

- Qué no es obvio?- Empezó a sentirse incómoda, ya desde hacía días que venía insegura, mas aún después de lo de Kirk... La explosión se acercaba.- TODOS piensan que soy una niña mimada, que soy adorable e ingenua, que no soy capaz de mostrar maldad.

- Si, eso es lo que yo pienso.

Y eso la irritó más aún.

- Ves?!- Volvió a detenerse en la calle, sin darle mucha importancia a las (no muchas debido a lo tarde que era) personas que pasaban por alrededor.- Yo no quiero eso! No quiero dar lástima!

- Pero Maron!- Puso una mano en su hombro, tal vez pretendiendo calmarla, aunque ya era tarde...- No das lástima!

- Si que la doy!- Se puso histérica.- No quiero que piensen que soy ingenua!! No lo soy!

- Se que no lo eres!

- Pero dijiste que si lo pensabas! Acabas de decirlo, te contradices!!

Y la joven le corrió el brazo, haciendo que la soltara. Se quedó mirando al suelo sin poder bajar los humos.

"Ya no aguanto dar esa imagen... No lo soporto".

- Pero nadie dijo que seamos lo que aparentamos! Yo se que aunque a veces lo pareces, no lo eres!

Lo miró a los ojos y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

- De verdad?

Trunks la abrazó fuertemente.- De verdad...

- Es que... Estoy harta de que todos me traten como si fuera una niña tonta, como si fuera menos que ellos...

- Siempre va a haber gente así, esa es gente que no vale la pena... Solo debe importarte que la gente que realmente vale la pena pueda ver tu esencia, no debes hacer caso de los que quieren pisarte.- Y acarició con dulzura su rostro.

- Mama y papa me mimaron demasiado...- Nunca había hablado con nadie de aquel tema, pero aquellos brazos le daban un calor tan hermoso, que no podía hacer más que sacar todo afuera.

- Sabes que no fue con mala intención.

- Si, lo se! Pero eso hizo que me cueste empezar a volar sola, y recién ahora me doy cuenta de cuánto terminó perjudicándome...- Y lo abrazó mas fuerte.

- Pero no pienses solo en lo negativo! Piensa en lo positivo también... Siempre pensé que Krilin y Nro 18 son excelentes padres, y seguro que tú también lo piensas!- La soltó y la miró a los ojos, estrechando sus hombros con delicadeza.- Ningún padre es perfecto, el mío no lo es, y por mas que me cueste verlo muchas veces, mi padre si me dio cosas positivas también, ahora que lo pienso... No es curioso cómo uno da consejos sobre algún tema cuando no es capaz de manejar ese mismo tema en su propia vida?

Rió sin poder evitarlo, y él también.- Es cierto.

- No estés mal, tonta... Tú solo sigue tu camino, cuando alguien sepa ver que en esencia no eres ninguna niña mimada e ingenua por mas que a simple vista puedas parecerlo, ahí sabrás quien vale la pena y quien no.

- Si...- Y limpió sus lágrimas.

- Tú qué crees que parezco a simple vista?

- Un niño rico.- Dijo sin dudarlo. Siempre usaba ropa cara, andaba en autos último modelo, e iba a lugares de gente adinerada. Sabía que él era una persona muy humilde, pero que era un niño rico, lo era.

- Es un caso parecido, ves? Yo no soy de esos niños ricos que son caprichosos y estúpidos!- Y siguieron caminando al fin.- No me considero como tal.

- No, no lo eres en absoluto...

- Sin embargo, siempre tuve que vivir con el karma de ser el "niño rico heredero de Capsule Corp", es algo muy difícil por momentos, ya que lo que mucha gente no entiende es que el dinero realmente no lo da todo, por mas que suene a propaganda barata...- Y la consternación de nuevo en aquel bello rostro.

- Trunks, hay algo que te falte en la vida?- Preguntó casi por inercia.

El se quedó parado en medio de la calle, inmóvil.

- Claro que si...

- Y qué es?

El no respondió.

- OH, lo siento, yo no quise...

- No te preocupes.- Y le sonrió, aunque notó claramente lo forzado de la risa.

Se lo quedó mirando, estática.

Estaba viendo algo que jamás había visto en Trunks. Algo que tal vez pocos realmente habían notado alguna vez.

"Es muy sensible...".

De verdad que siempre había visto a Trunks como alguien centrado, como una persona mediadora, tranquila, pensante, casi calculadora en algún punto...

Casi frío en algún punto...

Pero en aquel momento lo vio claro como el agua.

Era sensible, muy sensible.

- Esa es tu esencia.- Dijo, sonriendo.

- Eh?- Trunks la miró con curiosidad.

No dijo nada, simplemente lo abrazó, ya sin poder tolerar seguir separada de él.

Aquel calor era hermoso. Más hermoso de lo que ella recordaba.

De pronto él la soltó, y se la quedó mirando de forma un tanto peculiar.

Ya no eran los mismos ojos, éstos tenían un tinte extra.

Podía ver lo frágil, lo sentimental.

Podía ver más allá de aquellos ojos.

Podía ver al verdadero Trunks.

Y realmente le gustó verlo.

Le gustó lo que vio, le fascinó.

La encandiló la idea de que aquel hombre pudiera ver tan claramente a través de ella, y que fuera mutuo.

Aquel sentimiento de soledad, de sentir que no podía llegarle a nadie y de que nadie quería llegar a ella la tenía demasiado abrumada como para soportarlo.

Y, de repente, la persona que menos pensó le demostraba que todo era tan sencillo... Tan simple.

La gente pasaba alrededor de ellos, algunos se quedaban mirando, y otros solo susurraban estupideces.

Cosas como "Ese tipo, el de la Capsule Corp., tiene TANTO dinero! Qué hace con una chica tan corriente?".

Trunks acarició su rostro, y en sus ojos pudo leer lo mismo que ella sentía, vio sus sentimientos reflejados en el azul.

Esa alegría de sentirse acompañado.

De no sentir soledad.

Tanta esperanza!

"Sentirás la misma calidez que yo?".

Puso una de sus manos en la cintura de él, dejándose llevar por cierto magnetismo que empezaba a apoderarse de su ser.

"Creo que por primera vez...".

Empezaron a acercarse lentamente, como dos polos opuestos, atrayéndose inevitablemente.

"Entiendo qué ven las chicas en ti...".

Y no supo cómo, pero solo sucedió.

Sintió los labios de su "hermanito" en los suyos.

Se aferró fuertemente a su cintura, a la vez que él rodeaba su cabeza y hombros con sus brazos.

El calor era HERMOSO, el beso lo era. Las caricias que Trunks le dedicaba lo eran.

Luego de unos instantes se separaron y siguieron caminando como si nada.

No se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, no podía! A la vez que sentía un ardor molesto en las mejillas, claro signo de que estaba sonrojada.

Siguieron varias cuadras en silencio, hasta que, cuando menos se lo esperó, llegaron a su casa.

- Ya?- Dijo en un suspiro, casi sin darse cuenta.

- Ya.- Dijo él.

Y el contacto visual volvió.

Se paró en la puerta de su casa, dos escalones arriba de distancia de él.

- Bueno...

- Bueno...- Trunks tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su traje negro, y la miró confundido.

El beso había sido solo eso? Solo un beso?

Cómo podía hacer para que no quedara solo en eso?

Realmente quería que fuera más que eso?

- Nos vemos...- Y se dio vuelta para abrir la puerta. Realmente no tuvo valor! No sabía de dónde sacarlo!

Sintió los pasos de él alejarse...

Empezó a temblar de un instante al otro.

Qué sucedería al llegar a su apartamento? Se tiraría en su cama a llorar, claro. A ser débil, a dejarse vencer por el temor.

Y si fuera valiente por un instante?

Y si diera la imagen que ella quería que todos tuvieran de ella?

"No! No es cuestión de solo dar la imagen, es cuestión de SER UNA con la imagen...".

Qué tal si empezara a sacar la fortaleza de adentro suyo?

Si realmente pudiera sacarla para afuera, sin fingir?

No quería estar sola esa noche!

No después de sentir aquel calor tan hermoso!

"No quiero que Trunks se vaya!".

"Quiero ser fuerte...".

Se dio vuelta para correr tras de él, pero, para su sorpresa, Trunks estaba justo atrás de ella, había vuelto a ella...

- Yo no...- Intentó decir algo, pero ella no lo dejó, lanzándose a sus brazos con desesperación.

Lo besó apasionadamente.

- No quería que te fueras...- Le susurró al oído luego de aquello.

- Ni yo quería irme...- Y acarició su rostro, como ya había hecho varias veces esa noche.- Es solo que no sabía qué decir... No eres cualquiera... Eres Maron.

Entendió exactamente a qué se refería.

Bien sabía que Trunks, aunque no lo hiciera frente a ella, si era un conquistador, y había tenido muchas amantes.

Nunca le habían conocido pareja oficial, y seguramente no estaría pensando en hacer que ella lo fuera...

Realmente tenía ella en claro que eso que estaba sucediendo allí solo era deseo?

Qué sentía ella por él?

"Siento que lo adoro... Que es un gran amigo...".

"Pero no puedo negarlo, lo deseo...".

"Deseo que me mire con esos ojos... No quiero que se vaya, quiero que siga mirándome, solo un rato mas...".

- Solo esta noche...- Dijo mientras le sonreía levemente.

Y Trunks la besó, para luego entrar ambos al edificio.

Los nervios eran notorios en ambos, en el ascensor apenas si se tomaron de la mano, ni hablar de mirarse.

Al llegar a su piso, entraron velozmente en su apartamento.

Cerró la puerta con llave tras de sí, y suspiró en medio de temblores.

Levantó la mirada y Trunks estaba ahí, frente a ella, quien permanecía de espaldas a la puerta.

"Nunca me imaginé pasar por esto con EL...".

Paseó sus celestísimos ojos por aquel cuerpo de guerrero, viendo cada detalle de su ropa, de lo que ésta dejaba entrever de aquella escultura. De la piel que estaba a la vista...

Qué deseo estaba gestándose en su interior!

Todo Trunks era perfecto, indescriptible... Cómo nunca lo había visto de esa forma?!

El, por su parte, se abalanzó sobre ella, encerrándola contra la puerta.

- Nunca había notado lo hermosa que eres...- Habló con una voz seductora y la rubia cayó en el hechizo al instante.

"Estaba pensando lo mismo de ti...".

Trunks le sonrió con dulzura, y un beso dio inicio a aquella locura. Pasando la situación de tensa a desenfrenada en pocos segundos, a la vez que los besos iban dando paso a las caricias y la exploración.

Mediante torpes pasos empezaron a deambular por la casa, a la vez que una a una las prendas de los dos comenzaban a escaparse de sus cuerpos.

Libró a Trunks de su camisa, luego de haberse encargado de su saco, y él la apretó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo aquellos músculos ardientes que no solo se sentían bien sino que se veían excelentes...

Se sintió virgen e inútil ante aquellos penetrantes ojos azules, ante esas manos que parecían maestras en la materia. Su cuerpo se sentía diminuto ante tanta fuerza.

La desnudez de su cuerpo fue total justo cuando llegaron a la cama de su habitación. Trunks se lanzó sobre ella, arrodillándose sobre su cuerpo mientras se libraba de su pantalón y su bóxer.

No soportó aquella actitud pasiva que estaba llevando, atrapando al hombre entre sus brazos y apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas, explorando cada rinconcito de piel, cada milímetro de calor.

Los besos eran ardientes, las caricias indescriptibles. Era increíble como atrás de un amigo de la infancia podía esconderse un gran amante!

Alguna que otra vez había fantaseado con la idea de cómo serían él y Goten en aquella situación, incluso los tres lo habían charlado en broma alguna que otra vez! Pero la realidad era distinta, era oscura, prohibida.

Trunks parecía fuera de sí, como si una fuerza que estuviera mas allá de él lo estuviera dominando, como poseído ante la situación.

Y luego de sufridas caricias que solo la hacían desesperarse mas y mas ante lo que seguía, finalmente ambos cuerpos se unieron.

Alguna que otra lágrima cayó de sus ojos al sentir la fuerza de la persona que la hacía suya en aquel instante, al sentir cada movimiento despiadado en su interior.

Se aferró a la espalda del saiyan lo mas fuerte que pudo, clavando las uñas en la piel que empezaba a transpirar, sin que él pareciera sentir dolor alguno por tal acto reflejo.

La cabeza de Trunks permanecía a un costado de la suya, sin contacto visual alguno, sin poder ver más que el techo al estar aprisionada contra el colchón, solo sintiendo la respiración agitada, los gemidos casi sufridos que salían de su amigo.

La rapidez y la fuerza empezaron a doler, ciertamente, haciéndoselo notar inconscientemente a él por medio de fuertes gritos.

Trunks se detuvo un poco entonces, quedándose quieto por unos pequeñísimos momentos, dando paso a adorables besos que caminaron por toda su piel, a la vez que la unión seguía siendo tal, aunque un poco mas pausada y tierna.

El placer la estaba abrumando, era una oleada muchísimo más fuerte de lo que creía recordar...

Y la pasión que Trunks expresaba era bestial, desesperada...

En algún momento sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, y justamente vio eso en sus ojos.

Desesperación...

Algo intentaba conseguir de aquel cuerpo frágil que era el de ella, pero Maron no supo descifrar exactamente qué era eso.

Qué era ese vacío que se veía tan claro en aquel mar azul?

Gritó con fuerza al sentir como sus últimas energías la abandonaban tras el clímax del acto, cayendo casi inconsciente sobre su colchón, sin poder reaccionar del todo.

Unos eternos segundos pasaron antes de que alguno se moviera, solo se quedaron tirados uno al lado del otro. Maron apenas conseguía pensar ante aquella escena intensa.

- Estás bien?- Trunks le preguntó, dando punto final al silencio.

Giró su cabeza sobre la almohada donde se encontraba descansando, y vio auténtica preocupación en las pupilas de su amigo.

- Si...- Le susurró, sintiendo deseos de abrazarlo aunque sin poder hacerlo por algún motivo. La vergüenza la invadió, por lo cual decidió meterse bajo las sábanas, invitando a Trunks a hacerlo también.

Se arropó para luego girar a mirarlo, y la tenue luz de la lámpara que había encendido al llegar al cuarto lo hizo ver aún más bello...

Sin embargo, ese seguía siendo Trunks, su amigo! Y no un simple amante, ni una simple conquista de una noche.

El sexo ocasional no solía darle tanta vergüenza, ya que, aunque no lo había experimentado muchas veces, sabía que con un desconocido había ciertos tabú que no molestaban...

Pero ese era Trunks...

El saiyan peinó el rubio cabello con ternura, y luego aquel tinte de desesperación apareció de nuevo en su mirada.

En un rápido movimiento, él se acurrucó sobre su estómago, pareciéndole por un instante un niño asustado. Ya no era el que ella conocía, ni en amante que acababa de conocer, era otro, era una persona confundida, preocupada...

"Será que no le gusté?", se persiguió mientras acariciaba el cabello violeta con sus manos, sin que él salga de su vientre.

Y de pronto notó algo peculiar, algo que jamás había sentido en un hombre.

Trunks temblaba notoriamente, como si tuviera frío.

"El clima aquí está bastante templado...".

Se quedó mirando al techo sin reaccionar, sin saber qué hacer ante aquella manifestación.

El seguía con sus temblores, mientras se aferraba cada vez más fuerte a su cuerpo.

- Trunks...- Suspiró, pero no hubo respuesta.

Recordó la mirada desesperada, y su corazón dio un vuelco.

"Es eso lo qué te falta?".

Deseó que él escuchara sus pensamientos.

"Es amor lo que nunca pudiste conseguir?".

A lo mejor solo quería un poco de cariño, y por eso tal abrazo.

"Tal vez por eso tomó de más hoy...".

"Porque estaba triste... Por falta de amor".

"Cómo puedes estar falto de amor?".

Realmente no lo entendía! Trunks era una persona admirable, no solo guapo sino por sobretodo inteligente, con sentimientos nobles.

"Por qué no hay amor en tu vida?".

Los temblores fueron calmándose, y después, luego de levantar un poco la cabeza para mirarlo, pudo notar como dormía.

Cerró sus ojos, extenuada, sin saber bien qué pensar, y el sueño la tomó.

"Si alguien pudiera ver tu esencia, esa del hombre sensible y dulce que hoy me di cuenta que había en ti...".

Estrechó la cabeza de él contra ella, como si fuera un osito de peluche de esos miles que tenía cuando niña.

"Sin dudas no estarías solo...".

-- **dos meses después** --

"Cómo será verlo después de...?" se preguntaba la joven en el asiento trasero de la aeronave que su padre conducía rumbo a Capsule Corp, donde se realizaría una reunión de los Guerreros Z, así como acostumbraban hacer cada tanto.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella noche con Trunks, y no habían vuelto a hablar desde entonces.

Recordó amanecer a la mañana siguiente y verlo vestirse, para luego saludarla como si nada hubiera sucedido e irse sin decir ni una palabra...

"Estará arrepentido? Nunca me atreví a llamarlo luego de eso...".

"Tenía demasiado miedo de que me rechace... No como mujer, sino como su amiga...".

"Perder su amistad realmente me destrozaría...".

Finalmente llegaron, y luego de que Krilin estacionara la aeronave en el enorme patio de la corporación bajaron y entraron a la casa a saludar.

Caminó por el enorme hall detrás de sus padres, casi escondiéndose, asustada y nerviosa, hasta la sala de estar, y ahí estaban todos, o por lo menos los que habían llegado.

Saludó a Yamcha, Puar, Woolong, el Maestro Roshi, a los Son, y ahí estaban los Briefs recibiéndola.

Dio un beso a Bulma, un abrazo a Bra, un "hola" a Vegeta y dejó para el fin lo mas difícil.

- Ho... Hola Trunks...- Lo miró tímidamente, y a pesar de que se veía sumamente atractivo con el pantalón oscuro y camiseta azul que llevaba, no se sintió atraída...

"Yo quiero que las cosas sean como siempre".

"No quiero ser tímida, ni sonrojarme... Quiero que sea mi primo, mi hermano, mi amigo... El de siempre...".

De repente él la abrazó fuertemente.

- Dejemos a un lado lo que pasó...- Le susurró suavemente al oído.- No quiero que las cosas entre nosotros cambien a estas alturas...

- Trunks...- Ahora si! Ella pudo abrazarlo y sonreír así como él estaba sonriendo en aquel momento.

Negar lo que pasó? No era esa su intención, y sabía bien que la de Trunks tampoco.

La tentación de la carne es algo que todas las personas sufren, después de todo... No iba a enamorarse de él, ni él de ella. El cariño que se tenían estaba tan definido desde hacía años que aquella noche no confundió a ninguno de los dos.

Y, ciertamente, fue un alivio.

- Tu esencia es...- Lo escuchó decir en su oído de nuevo.- Tu fortaleza.

Y la miró a los ojos.

"Eh?".

- Eres fuerte, Maron... Y le das fuerza a quienes te quieren. Me diste fuerza a mí aquel día, le das fuerza a tus padres, y a Goten también, a todos... _No cambies._

Quiso llorar pero solo logró abrazarlo.

"Gracias...!".

- Ey! Dame a Maron! Yo también quiero abrazarla!- Escuchó decir a Goten, entonces Trunks la soltó, le sonrió y justo en aquel momento notó a un espectador lejano.

"Pan?".

Mientras Trunks se alejaba de ella vio a Pan observando todo, con clara tristeza en su mirada...

"Estás celosa?".

Que él le gustaba era algo obvio, y entendió los sentimientos de la joven Son.

"No te preocupes, no voy a ser tu rival, Pan... Ojalá cuando seas mas grande Trunks se de cuenta de tus sentimientos...".

"Se de cuenta de que si es posible que alguien lo ame...".

Abrazó a Goten y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Esta es mi esencia... No me gustan los conflictos, y amo a mis amigos...".

"Jamás dejaría que algo arruine mi amistad con Goten y Trunks...".

"Siempre me mantendré leal a ellos... Y a mi misma por sobre todo.".

"Seré su fortaleza siempre que lo necesiten!".

Entonces soltó a Goten y lo golpeó.

- No me interrumpas cuando abrazo a Trunks!- Y los dos saiyan y ella empezaron a reír.

Los dejó luego de mirarlos con cariño, y se acercó a Bra y Pan, quienes murmuraban a algunos metros de donde estaba.

- Chicas, no son lindos mis primitos?

- EH?!- Exclamaron ambas, con clara vergüenza de haber sido descubiertas.

- No se rindan...!- Y las dejó perplejas, para ir a tomar aire al patio.

Una vez allí encendió un cigarro, y luego de soltar el humo por su boca miró al cielo, al primaveral cielo que decoraba tan bello día.

"Ser tierna en apariencia no tiene que ser una contra...".

"Mientras esté segura de mi, lo demás no importa...".

"Mientras la gente a la que amo sepa quien soy, no importa...".

"Y así podré mantener mi esencia intacta...".

Siguió fumando, y sonriendo.

"La esencia de una chica inmadura en apariencia pero que no lo es en absoluto".

"La de una persona que convierte su sufrimiento en fortaleza!".

* * *

**_Nota Final de la Autora_**

_Realmente lo que me importaba al hacer este fic era que se entendieran los sentimientos de Maron. _

_En "Doble Vida" la historia está contada a través de la mirada de sus protagonistas (Trunks, Pan, Goten y Bra), por eso quise aprovechar esta pequeña historia para ahondar en los sentimientos de la rubia, en sus propios conflictos, ya que, como todos, ella los tiene y debido a como decidí desarrollar DV tal vez no fueron tan captados como me hubiera gustado._

_Maron es una chica interesante! _

_Saludos a todos n.n _


End file.
